1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insertion tools, and more specifically to an assembly for inserting test coupons into pressurized pipes or vessels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools and other devices are often required to be inserted into pressurized environments such as pipelines. For example, it is known that flow of potentially corrosive fluids or gases through a pipeline may cause corrosion and wear of the pipeline. Test coupons provide an inexpensive means of monitoring and measuring the corrosivity within a pipeline system. A corrosion coupon is inserted into a pressurized pipeline. Then, after some amount of time, the corrosion coupon is withdrawn from the pipeline. An operator of the pipeline may then be able to check for corrosion and wear of the pipeline based on the condition of the corrosion coupon withdrawn. By observing the corrosion rate of a coupon inserted and withdrawn from a pipeline, the pipeline's life expectancy may be predicted.
However, devices for inserting and withdrawing coupons into a pipeline often use threaded connections between various components of the device. The weight and size of components used in the device may cause difficulty in aligning the threads of connectors and connecting the components. Moreover, with repetitive use, connectors may become damaged or degraded. Damaged or degraded connectors may cause the entire device to become compromised leading to costly repairs. Additionally, the connections in the device need to be tightened sufficiently due to the pressure from the pipeline. Tightening a connection may result in components of the device being in a position where the components are not easily accessible by an operator of the device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.